Ego Ergo Hax
China Russia |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Have Yunru hack the Chronosphere Evacuate Yunru Keep Yunru alive |goal2 = Protect the Chronosphere |commanders1 = * Two Chinese commanders * Unknown Russian commander |commanders2 = Unknown German commander |forces1 = * Most Chinese arsenal including Yunru * Most Russian arsenal |forces2 = Most European arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Vigilante (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Ego Ergo Hax is the eighth Soviet cooperative mission. This mission is part of 3 coordinate Soviet attacks in attempt to destroy the Allies' research facilities. Background According to Yuri's intel, the Allies were trying to evacuate KI Scientists from Japanese lands using the reactivated Chronosphere prototype. It might be not possible to prevent them from finding the Scientists in time, which was why the Chronosphere must be sabotaged to delay this operation and give the Soviets time to prepare a bigger assault on Black Forest. There was only one person in the Soviet army who can do that. Events Lead the way After intercepting the Euro Alliance’s communication with the Pacific Front from Japan that the Allies were trying to use the Chronosphere, China immediately dispatched two troops to the Black Forest and positioned it next to the SteinsTech Laboratory and decided to sabotage it, and only Yunru was capable of doing this. It would take a while for the Russians to flank Fort Dukem after gathered and arrive here, so these two squads could only open up the roads for Yunru alone. Due to this area was heavily fortified, so two Chinese commanders decided to avoid unnecessary engagements and started their actions. And Yunru expressed her expectations with two commanders: Of the two commanders, one has standard weaponry and one has advanced units. The commander with the advanced infantry immediately got another team on the high ground after gained battlefield control. He used Terror Drones to detect the road ahead and destroyed some defenders along the way; the other two troops were steadily moving forward. Nuwa Cannons and Eradicators were the main force of the attack. The Repair Drones was followed by maintenance; the remaining troops were behind. Due to the number of Allies here was so large that whenever the two squads travelled a distance, the Allies would strengthen their encirclement, which made the squads moved slowly, but even so, the Chinese army did not relax the protection of Yunru. Moreover, they did not have any means of healing infantry. When the two troops marched to the west, intelligence prompted that some Snipers entered the battlefield. But there was also good news: the Russian army successfully entered the battlefield and would support the two Chinese troops from the west. The Chinese army also obtained two small-scale reinforcements. They crossed a bridge and passed through a tree-covered valley where they wiped out the Mirage Tanks, which tried to ambush, and then headed to the highlands behind the Chronosphere. But at this time the Euro Alliance sent four Thor Gunships, and the two commanders had to let Sentinels come to shoot them down. After the area was safe, Yunru fired EMP rays from the distance to the Chronosphere to cause something in it destroyed. Evacuation Yunru decided to let the troops begin to evacuate after her mission finished: Yunru took a Halftrack and transferred to Borillo at the assembly point of the main force. At this time, both Russian army and the Chinese army again sent reinforcements to cover the Yunru for evacuation. She also emphasized to the commanders that the time was of the essence. At this time, the Allied forces built the base in the original assembly of the two Chinese troops without knowing it. All the troops directly rushed into the base that the Allied Force had just established and dismantled as much defense as possible, as a bait to cover the retreat of Yunru. Finally, Yunru left safely on the road she came form. Aftermath The disruption to Chronosphere has been completed and the Soviets have also shifted their position to prepare for the next move. At the same time, the Allied Commander, far away from Japan, did not know until the moment the mission was completed: The Chronosphere in the Black Forest had already been passive. The Battle Tortoise equipped with KI Scientist was a few kilometers away from the SteinsTech Laboratory. Although a few kilometers are short, the road has been filled with Soviet ambush troops. They even plan to destroy several allied outposts along the way. For Allied Commander, the big trouble was coming... Difficulty changes Easy * 2 veterancy crates are stationed at initial position. * 6 additional heal crates will appear on the map. * The number of reinforcements sent to players are the most numerous in this difficulty. Normal * 1 veterancy crate is stationed at initial position. * 6 additional heal crates will appear on the map. Mental * No crates are stationed at initial position. * The number of reinforcements sent to players are the least in this difficulty. Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, Yunru is controlled by AI. * In version 3.0, once the enemy built a new base, they'll build Prism Towers on cliffs and the Comet Fence to block players' escaping route. In version 3.3, these Prism Towers are replaced by Gun Turrets and Comet Fence replaced by Pillboxes. Trivia * The mission's name means "I therefore hacks", partly in Latin. * Prior to 3.3.3., this is the only Soviet mission where Yunru is playable. zh:尔虞我诈 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions